


Lost

by EmberEpix



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: F/M, kagerou project - Freeform, shinaya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberEpix/pseuds/EmberEpix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shintaro's endless battle with regret</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> This one is so incredibly cliche im so sorry

As soon as his eyes opened, his heart shattered. He stared up at the ceiling for a while, not willing to get up, not willing to really deal with anything. This had been happening for weeks on end now. He dropped out of school, cut all ties with his friends, and shut himself off from his family. Ever since something happened that he wouldn’t really care to speak about. There was a girl, two girls actually. One was an annoying girl with blue pigtails and bright blue eyes that he somehow, by some freak accident and probably an ancient curse too, ended up downloading to his computer. She would not leave him alone.  
Lets say the other girl was, something else. In a good way that is. She had a habit of wearing a red scarf, even in the dead of summer. She was known for it.   
“You know that girl? The one who’s always wearing that scarf?”  
“Yeah. You mean that Ayano girl?”  
“Yeah, her. Weird, am I right?”

He’d often have dreams of her, since she was no longer by his side. 

He had learned about what happened to her through her younger siblings, it was really a shame. They had all just lost a mother, again.

He really didn’t know what to do after that. 

There was no one waiting for him outside when he left for school, no one for him to eat lunch with, and every single god forsaken day he was stuck with a vase of flowers next to his desk. The desk where she used to sit. It was a painful reminder that she would never come back, and he had to live with it. But that would be impossible.

“Master… Are you alright?” It was her, the girl living in his computer. It was funny really, in a way she seemed really familiar. 

He nodded, reaching up to wipe a few tears away with his sleeve. Without thinking he asked, “How are you?” 

“I’m good- WAIT!” She flew up closer to the screen. “Are you sure you’re alright? You never ask me that!!”   
He waved a hand at her, trying to hide his slight embarrassment. “Yeah, yeah… Listen, Ene…”

She kicked her feet up, while humming a questioning sound. 

“Remember how I told you about those… dreams…?” He almost wished she couldn’t hear him.

“Yeah…” She glanced over him worriedly, “did you have another one?”

He nodded. “The worst part is, she was actually there. I think you were too, but you had a different hair color. But… She was there… She didn’t have her scarf or her school uniform but I’m positive it was her!”

“Master…. Please try not to dwell on this for too long… It’s already been two years… you can’t keep living like this.”

“What else am I supposed to do, Ene…?” He choked back a sob.

“She’s gone and… I’m lost.”


End file.
